fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kabus (EWTRTW 5)
|-|Child= |-|Teenager= |-|Adult= Summary Kabu Kabu is a tiny critter that acts like a dog yet is a demon. Apparently, long ago, when the first EWTRTW ended, Kabus was transformed into an infantile state. Not long after, when he was with Rompot and Silas, he finally remembered how to talk. Kabus Kabus is the bigger of the two, the older version of Kabu. He grew up as soon as he gained more power, aging alongside gaining more memories whilst still in Antarctica. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with Rage Power | High 8-C, higher with Rage Power, Statistics Amplification and Weather Manipulation | 8-A, higher with Rage Power, Statistics Amplification, Weather Manipulation and Shapeshifting | 7-C Name: Kabu, Kabus Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: 1 | 100 | At least a few million Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Small Size (Type 0), Immortality (Types 1, 2 and a limited 7; Survivor of the Cretaceous era), Electricity Manipulation and Absorption, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Energy Manipulation, Absorption and Energy Projection, Breath Attack, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3; Can survive in the vacuum of space, the pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Skilled in stealth, Aura, Radiation Manipulation (Radiation Absorption and nuclear-infused physical attacks), Resistance to extreme heat (Able to resist heat in excess of 1500 degrees Celsius), Fire, Acid, Matter Manipulation (Resisted micro-oxygen, which breaks down most matter on a molecular level) and Mind Manipulation, Non-Corporeal for the spirit inside, heat causes him to move faster, Teleportation, Rage Power, Dimensional Storage | Same as before, with Size Manipulation (Can increase his size), Portal Creation, Summoning (Can summon dark versions of Bowser's minions, Goombas, Koopas, Bob-ombs, Bullet Bills, Thwomps), Shadow and Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Can breath dark fire), BFR (Can inhale objects), Weather Manipulation (By summoning storms), Earth Manipulation (By summoning giant boulders), Can create dark cages and giant energy balls made of darkness, dark aura, shoot dark lasers, spears, and explosive arrows that can make its target confused, fires red and green energy orbs, generate clones of itself, create a fog of darkness, reality warp, create enemies that can fire beams and self-destruct upon defeat, and suck in opponents when it's about to explode, Statistics Amplification (via Armor Piercing Impact and Armor Piercing Rampage), Power Nullification (via Immunity and Armor Piercing attacks), Camouflage and Pseudo-Invisibility (via Cloak), Non-Physical Interaction, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Power Mimicry | Same as before, with Lightning Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-High), Ice Manipulation, limited Size Manipulation (Wendigos will grow in proportion to the amount they ate), Non-Corporeal (Some versions describes it as being made out of coldness. It is often seen as a spirit too), Possession (In some stories, to become a wendigo one must be possessed by its spirit), Morality Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Large Size (Type 0. Said to be 15 feet tall), Skilled Marksman, Weapon Mastery (Of various blades, throwing weapons, and explosives), Acrobatics (via Double Jump), Minor Magnetism Manipulation (via Magnet), Explosion Manipulation (via Bomb and Explosive Barrel), Healing (via Heal), Minor Supernatural Luck (via Fortune), Sleep Manipulation (Via Daze) | Same as before, with Adaptation, Accelerated Development (Battle, Passive; Abilities, Physical Stats) & Reactive Evolution (Able to adapt to his opponents' abilities and attacks, to the point of developing new powers/abilities on the fly to counter them), Immortality (Type 4), Resurrection, Body Control, Bone Manipulation & Poison Manipulation, Fire Breath, Attack Reflection, Spatial Manipulation, Longevity, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Illusion Creation, Perception Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation. Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Ultrasonic Attacks, Existence Erasure, Energy Attacks and Possession (After Brainiac inhabited his body Doomsday began fighting back & trying to cast him out) Attack Potency: Wall Level (Can harm those who are this durable), higher with Rage Power | Large Building Level+, higher with Rage Power, Statistics Amplification and Weather Manipulation (Scales to this) | Multi-City Block Level, higher with Rage Power, Statistics Amplification, Weather Manipulation and Shapeshifting | Town level Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic reactions and combat speed | Subsonic with Supersonic combat and reaction speed | Supersonic travel speed, Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed | Supersonic+ travel speed, Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 25 | Class K | Class M Striking Strength: Wall Class, higher with Rage Power | Large Building Class+, higher with Rage Power and Statistics Amplification | Multi-City Block Class, higher with Rage Power, Statistics Amplification and Shapeshifting | Town Class Durability: Wall Level, higher with Rage Power | Large Building Level+, higher with Rage Power and Statistics Amplification | Multi-City Block Level, higher with Rage Power, Statistics Amplification, Weather Manipulation and Shapeshifting | Town level Stamina: Unknown | Unknown | Infinite Range: Standard melee range, higher with powers | Same as before | Planetary at best | Planetary Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average. Knows the human language and has clear thought processes Weaknesses: Can get angered easily. His size can be a disadvantage | His hunger is forever and needs to consistently eat Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Demons Category:Children Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Immortals Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Aura Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Rage Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Darkness Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Fire Users Category:BFR Users Category:Weather Users Category:Earth Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Duplication Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Air Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Ice Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Morality Users Category:Disease Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Acrobatics Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Healing Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Body Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Bone Users Category:Poison Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Perception Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 7